


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alonzo is Plato's older brother, Alonzo is also a dancer, Artist Plato, College AU, Dancer Victoria, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Munkustrap is the best brother, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, drama happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Plato is forced by his brother to come to a party to help with his art block. When in reality, all he wants to do is be at home working through his art his own way. However, when he spots a beautiful girl with white hair, he might as well find his new muse. That is if he can get over being his awkward self.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the most fun I’ve had in a while when writing. This came about when I had my music on shuffle and Cats was on the mind at the same time. I was basically thinking, ‘What would happen if Plato saw Victoria at a party and needed to dance with her but was too shy to even ask.’ And then it turned into a College AU where I made Plato a frustrated Art Major and Victoria a confident Dance Major.  
> Writing this was still a challenge since I’m not used to writing anything this long and still keep it interesting. That in itself was the real challenge. I then challenged myself to not use any of the lyrics in the dialogue. Which turned out to be a lot easier than I originally thought.  
> If you want a reference to the type of dress Victoria is wearing, I suggest watching the Shut Up and Dance music video. I picture it like that but in white.

“Is there any particular reason you had me come here?” Plato did not want to be here. In this unknown house full of dance majors. He would rather be at home working on another one of his art projects.

“You said you had an art block. This will help.” His older brother Alonzo replied with much irritation. His poor brother had been working on a single sketch for hours and every single time he would get somewhere, he would crunch it up into a ball and throw it in the trash.

Plato knew he had an art block, but would a party help him. Probably not.

The two kept quiet as they approached said house.

Plato could feel the music pounding from the sidewalk and stood still as Alonzo walked up to the door. The other didn't want to do this. He wanted to go back to his room and stay there forever.

The door opened to reveal Alonzo’s best friend Munkustrap who pulled the former into a quick hug.

He, however, stayed behind and gazed at the multicolored lights shining through the windows and the pounding music. Plato didn't notice anything exciting happening and simply waited to be noticed by his brother.

“Munk have you met my brother Pato?” Plato turned his attention towards his brother and his friend trying not to look bored.

“No, I don’t think I have,” Alonzo’s said friend seemed interested, at least that’s how it looked to Plato.

‘Munk’ held his hand out for a shake, “Nice to meet you, Plato. The name’s Munkustrap.”

Plato gave a curt nod not in the mood to talk.

Alonzo, on the other hand, was not having it. He wanted his brother to enjoy himself. To have fun. He grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him along into the party.

"Remember to have fun," he whispered into Plato's ear. The other kept a blank face as they followed Munkustrap.

As Alonzo and his friend conversed about something he didn't care about, he took his spot leaning against the wall closest to the door. The music hurt his ears and the multi-colored lights hurt his eyes. He was about to take out his earbuds to cancel out the terrible music until he saw her.

She was petite but not too short. Her hair was pure white though it looked pink under the lights. She wore a white backless dress and a pair of old sneakers. She was like nothing he'd ever seen before. She was an angel.

She was also staring back at him!

He felt himself blush as he turned his head to the side. Plato was sure he already screwed it up. Nothing ever went in his favor anyway.  
When he finally decided to look up, he saw her surrounded by other girls.

He sighed in disappointment. Of course, a girl like her would be in the popular group.

He left his post and went to find himself a quiet spot. Anything to help with the humiliation he felt.

* * *

Victoria felt disappointed when the boy left the room. He seemed more interesting than her classmates. Though he looked out of place with his clothes and bright red hair. A stark contrast from her own white hair.

"You know if you want to follow him go ahead." Victoria jumped at the sudden sound of her brother's voice.

Even though they were twins and dance prodigies, they couldn't be any more different. She liked being social while her brother preferred a book.

She did have a good guess as to why he was here.

“Misto,” she began, “and if I were to follow him, what would I say to him?”

Misto rolled his eyes at his sister. “Well, you could invite him to dance with you.”

She knew that would do it. Mostly. In reality, she had an idea if that would even work. Victoria held her cup with both hands while coming up with a plan of her own.

“Fine,” Misto smirked. “But only if you ask Tugger to dance.”

And then his smirk disappeared and a blush appeared on his face instead. He was about to protest, but Victoria put a finger to his lips.

“A deals a deal. Either you do this or I make the biggest mistake of my life.” For added effect, Victoria gave a puppy dog pout.

“Fine I’ll do it,” Victoria gave her brother a triumphant grin. She knew Mistofelles had been crushing on Tugger for years. This was his chance to be bold for a change.

“Where did he go anyway?”

“Tugger?”

“No. The boy from earlier.”

Mistofelles rolled his eyes. “I think I saw him go into the kitchen.”

Victoria gave the other a tight hug, careful not to spill her drink. “You can do it.”

As she pulled away, she heard a soft “So can you.”

The dancer made her way towards the kitchen like she was on a mission. She nodded and mouthed ‘hello’ to a few other dancers but once she arrived at her destination, she suddenly felt nervous.

Victoria didn't know if this was the right choice but it was what she wanted. The boy just looked so out of place and lonely.

She opened the door to find the said boy leaning against the counter with a red cup in his hand. The music behind them was dulled by the walls around them.

He looked up at the sudden noise with the same wide eyes from before obviously not expecting to be followed.

* * *

Plato wanted a place where he could think. More specifically, think about his art project that he still had an art block on. Anything to distract him from thinking about the girl he saw from across the room.

That beautiful girl who was completely out of his league.

The kitchen was empty and became his thinking place. He didn’t care about the loud music or the flashing lights at that point because all he wanted was to get out of the way. He knew his brother meant well by bringing him to a party but this was not a good idea. It just wasn’t.  
He stared into space until the door opened to reveal the same beautiful girl from before.

‘This wasn’t supposed to happen,’ he thought, ‘someone like me isn’t supposed to get the girl.’

Instead of speaking a word, he simply stared at her.

Noticing he wasn't going to speak, Victoria took charge of the conversation.

“Hi,” she said simply. What else could she say? This was getting awkward.

Plato placed his cup on the counter and gave another one of his shy smiles along with a small wave.

Victoria decided to use some of her performer confidence.  
“What’s your name?” a simple conversation starter.

The artist steeled himself. He could do this. He can talk to a girl. “Plato.”

She gave a pleased grin. “Nice to meet you, Plato.”

Plato tried his burst of confidence. “What about you?”

“Hm”

He rephrased his question, “What is your name?”

Victoria thought for a moment. “How about this.”

Plato straightened himself.

‘Too stiff,” Victoria thought.

“I’ll make you a deal.”

The other had a panicked look on his face, ‘This won't be good.’

Victoria noticed the boy’s expression and quickly replied with, “It’s nothing terrible. I was going to say, I’ll tell you my name if you dance with me.”

Plato gaped at Victoria. This was both a terror and a dream. Here was this beautiful girl wanting to dance with him. Him! Of all people!  
Victoria on the other hand began to feel discouraged at the lack of immediate response. She wasn’t used to people being nervous around her. Rather, she was used to constant attention because of her dancing. This change was exhilarating yet frightening. And she loved it.  
He made the one decision he would later be grateful for.  
“Yes, of course, I’ll dance with you!” He said it a little too loudly and blushed heavily in embarrassment.

Her face visibly brightened at the eager acceptance. She stepped Plato and loosely wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled him back into the crowded room.

“Come on! They’re playing one of my favorites!”

But Plato couldn’t help but stare at the back of Victoria’s head as she pulled him along. The multicolored lights illuminated her white hair and brightened her smile.

They finally stopped in a section of the room and began to dance. Plato tried to relax but he still felt so out of place and awkward even when everyone else seemed to have their fun. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alonzo smiling at him as he stood next to Munkstrap and a few of their friends.

Victoria was graceful in her movements. In the corner of her eye, she saw her brother talking with a flustered Tugger. A constant smile on both their faces. It seemed her side mission was a success.

After a while, Plato loosed up and began to have fun. He moved along with the music even if said moves didn't make sense. He got used to the pounding music and bright lights. But his focus never wavered. It stayed on her. He knew at that point he needed to know her name.  
The song soon switched ironically reflecting what was happening to him.

They danced and danced and danced until the crowd thinned to just a few other people. There were mainly couples at this point. The two finally stopped at the point where they could breathe.

Plato took this as his chance to finally ask, “I need to know.”

She was just about to say her name until she was interrupted by an upset Mistofelles with angry tears falling down his face.

“Victoria, can we go home?” His voice was broken and was even harder to hear with the music playing.

The girl was concerned since the last time she saw him he was smiling. She glanced at Plato who was also concerned. “Yeah. We can.”

She looked back over at Plato with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry Plato but I need to go.”

Even though Plato didn’t know what happened, he knew this person was important to Victoria. He shyly smiled, “Go. It was nice meeting you Victoria.”

She gave a grateful smile. “Thank you. It was nice meeting you too.” She took her brother and led him out of the party all while feeling guilty that she had a better time than her brother. Hopefully, they’ll meet again. But right now she needed to take care of Mistoffelees.

Inside, Plato kept his eyes on Victoria as she left the party. His mind was full of ideas as he thought of Victoria. His new artistic muse.

As his mind ran with all sorts of ideas he didn't realize that Alonzo appeared at his side. “So do you regret me forcing you to come to the party.”

Plato turned to his brother and replied with, “No. Not at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees takes on Victoria's challenge and asks Tugger to dance. Tugger is bored out of his mind and would rather be somewhere else until a specific dancer taps on his shoulder asking for a dance.  
> However, their perfect night soon turns into a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm sorry.  
> This was supposed to be written and posted a lot sooner than I wanted but life got in the way and I had writer's block when it came to this story.  
> Anyway, this was hard to write since this is the first time I have ever written a multi-chapter story. So updates will be random.  
> For this chapter, we have chapter 1 from Mistoffelees' perspective and why he had to leave the party so abruptly. This chapter also features 2 OC characters one of whom is mine while the other was necessary for the plot.  
> We also have Munkustrap being an amazing brother to Tugger. Because I can't get enough of that dynamic. Never.  
> Line breaks mean POV change.

Misto watched as Victoria made her way towards the kitchen following the strange boy. He sighed. He knew he had to hold up his end of the bargain by dancing with Tugger.

The problem well, to put it bluntly, Misto knew the older dancer was way out of his league.

No one as popular as Tugger would ever be interested in a small, quiet, aloof Mistoffelees Jones. It was a fact he’s come to live with. In another situation, Misto would stay in the background with his sister by his side.

But this wasn't any other situation. And a promise is a promise. It was time to take that confidence out and become someone else.

Just for a moment.

He danced his way through the heavy crowd and saw him. Tugger was laughing with Bomba, Alonzo, and Munkustrap. Though the latter looked like he wanted to be somewhere else or rather with someone else.

Misto let himself smile. This was a person who thrived by being in the spotlight. He, on the other hand, was a person who despised attention even though, by being a dancer, he couldn’t get away from it.

Eventually, he steeled himself and walked over carefully all while trying not to bump into anyone. Though he was also trampled by Tumble and Pounce trying to do handstands.

Misto mentally prepared himself as he tapped on Tugger’s shoulder.

Time to put on a show.

* * *

It wasn’t that Tugger despised the parties his brother holds, he just didn't like who was invited. He would rather be in the studio working on Mungo and Teazer’s choreography. Anywhere else would be perfect. Yet here he was. In a room full of other dancers who didn’t care about his talent, only his looks. The music was piercing through the speakers was terrible. Though he was sure Alonzo brought his younger brother along. That was a surprise. 

However, he did see the famed Jones siblings at the party. No surprise there. They were considered the prize dancers of the department. Always prim and proper. They were the catch of the party. But it was Mistoffelees, Tugger had his eyes on. Tugger kept his crush on the small dancer a secret for years. However, he had a feeling Munkustrap knew.

Tugger stayed in his corner of the house with the appearance of faux confidence and began a conversation with Alonzo, Bomba, and Munk as he buried his nervousness. 

“Ya know, I think Plato is actually enjoying himself,” Alonzo started. 

Bombalurina rolled her eyes, “I would say it’s Victoria who's giving him a good time.

Tugger zoned out after that but still managed to laugh at the appropriate places. He didn't care for the latest gossip. Not really. He didn't want to be there.

He ignored the music and conversations around him. He didn't **want** to be there. 

His gaze stayed on the male Jones sibling, viewing his attire with strong interest.

The boy wore tight black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, white converse sneakers, and a plain white shirt. All of it tied together with a black sequined jacket which shined brightly with the ever-changing artificial lights. He was beautiful. 

Tugger didn't realize he spaced out completely until he heard his name several times.

“Tugger! Tugger, are you listening?” He didn't know who had asked him.

He simply shook his head, now paying closer to the dull conversation.

“What were you saying?” 

Munkustrap sighed, “We were talking about-”

His brother never finished his sentence as Mistoffelees Jones tapped on Tugger’s shoulder. He turned around and immediately noticed the fake confidence in the other’s eyes. The boy was nervous. In fact, so was he. Tugger didn’t know what to do as all eyes were on him. And so he asked a simple “yes?”

* * *

Mistoffelees hoped Tugger couldn’t see how nervous he was. “Would you care for a dance?” He hoped he would say yes.

He noticed a surprised expression on his crush’s face as if no one had asked him before.

Tugger shook his head, bringing him back to the present. “Of course I’ll dance with you.” 

Misto didn't see his sister on the dance floor. ‘I guess she’s still talking to that boy.’ he thought.

He felt Tugger take his hand and proceeded to go towards where everyone was dancing. The current song was ending and a new one took its place. It was electric, high energy, pop. Perfect.

They stood awkwardly surrounded by others which surprised the two of them. They were supposed to evoke confidence. That was their thing.

That was until Mistofflees began tapping his foot to the beat. Music was overtaking him. He smiled. “Well, aren't we going to dance?”

Tugger rolled his eyes, “I said yes didn’t I?”

Misto's smile faltered and this time took Tugger’s hand. The other took this as a sign and surprised Misto by twirling him and ending in a deep dive. “Let’s dance.” Misto felt his face heat up at how close the other was and even felt his breath on his face. He also noticed a smirk on Tugger’s face. He took this as a challenge and got himself out of Tugger’s hold. That caused him to almost fall but caught himself by turning it into a dance. With the ice finally broken, the two began to dance in the middle of the crowd without a care in the world. They danced and danced, not noticing the crowd staring at them. Song after song. 

They were out of breath after the fifth song. “Why don’t we take a break,” suggested Tugger.

“A break sounds good.” Misto grinned back.

Tugger led Mistoffelees to a small table with a couple of chairs. Once the two sat Tugger realized something, “I never introduced myself did I?”

Misto chuckled, “No I don’t think we did. Mistoffelees Jones.”

“Tugger Deuteronomy.”

They sat in awkward silence but curious where the energy from earlier traveled to. H[e finally took a chance to really look at Tugger’s attire. The other wore black pants with a black studded belt, a leopard print shirt, black converse, which was all pulled together with a black jacket with fur trim. If Mistoffelees looked closely at his face, he could see that Tugger wore black eyeliner. It brought the entire outfit together. He was perfect.

“I hear you're a dancer.” Mistoffelees took the plunge.

Tugger shrugged, “Yeah but I mostly work on the choreography side of things.”

This piqued Mistoffelees' interest. Since when had The Rum Tum Tugger become a choreographer? “What do you mean?”

Tugger leaned forward. “I mean I love dancing, don't get me wrong. I just love creating. Especially when it comes to others.”

“But what about yourself?” questioned Mistoffelees. He expected Tugger to talk about himself. That’s what everyone told him. So why did he seem so nervous?

Tugger raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? I just said I’m a choreographer.”

“Yes, but you said for others. Not yourself.”

He noticed how Tugger became closed off. Like he wanted to talk about anything else. 

“Dancing is Munkustrap’s thing. I’m sure you know since the two of you are in a lot of the same classes.”

“But don’t I have a ballet class with you?” Mistoffelees interrupted. Why was he saying this? “And if I recall you amazed even the instructor.”

Tugger became flustered and jokingly replied, “That’s nice coming from the prodigy.”

Misto felt his mood dampen, “Right. Prodigy.”

Tugger quickly noticed his mistake, “I’m sorry that came out wrong.”

He found himself chuckling sardonically, “No. No, it’s okay. I’ve been called that all my life.”

“Still I’m sorry. You don’t need to hear that.”

Mistoffelees shrugged. He was used to those words. “But I’m sure Victoria would have loved hearing that.”

“Isn’t that your sister?”

He nodded. “Yep. Victoria and I have been dancing all our lives. Since we were kids.” 

Misto smiled at the memories with eyes stuck at a mark on the table, “She always did love being in the spotlight. I’d even say she’s the better dancer out of the two of us.”

“No, she’s not.”

The line was quick and sharp. So much so, Misto snapped up to meet Tugger’s hazel eyes. Why did it take him until now to notice how beautiful they were. “What?”

“She is not the better dancer. You are.” He said this with the utmost confidence. 

“How can you be so sure?” Misto’s confidence from earlier faltered.

Tugger's cheeks warmed. “I was walking by one of the practice rooms and saw you practicing by yourself. I swear it was only for a moment, but I saw you spin and spin and spin. Never traveling. Staying in your spot on the floor. I counted almost twenty and you were never out of breath.”

Misto remembered that day. He was so happy he was able to do those turns without falling. He didn’t know he was being watched. But the fact it was Tugger made him feel special. “Right. But that doesn’t mean that I’m the-”

“You’re the better dancer in my opinion.” Tugger interrupted him. He stood up, his gaze still locked on Mistoffelees. “I’m going to grab a drink. Do you want one?”

Mistofflees still dazed at the complement, simply nodded. 

Once Tugger left the table, Misto didn't have enough time to even think about what happened when a classmate of his slipped into the seat that Tugger previously occupied. 

“Hello Mistoffelees Jones.”

He sneered in disgust. “Hello, Anabelle Silva. What can I do for you?” He knew her. She was one of Tugger’s many ‘fangirls’.

“You seem to be mistaken. It’s what I can do for you?”

He did his best not to react. To be his aloof self. “I don’t know what you mean?”

She gave a smirk. “Oh, I think I think you do. You see Tugger doesn’t need someone like you around him. He needs someone who can cover all his needs. Not some stuck-up snob who didn’t even try to get in.”

He clutched his hands into fists. His eyes got misty. “And your point?” His voice cracked. 

Meanwhile, Anabelle’s smirk stayed on her caked face. “Tugger sure is taking a long time with those drinks.” She left Mistoffelees to his thoughts with a cruel smile.

He decided to look over where the drinks were and felt tears edging to fall. Mistoffelees saw Tugger with two cups in his hands but instead of walking back to the table, he was talking to another pretty female dancer. So pretty. An average dancer. No one is significant. Exactly Tugger’s type.

But then he felt an emotion that was unusual to him. Anger. He was angry but didn't know why. Tugger has been his crush since he watched **him** dance in the ballet class he’d mentioned earlier that night. But seeing him with another girl.

Misto made a rash decision. Something that was so unlike him. He left the table and made his way towards Tugger. The tears finally fell down his face. 

He ignored several calls from others including Munkustrap who knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

When he got there, he did the same as earlier that night. He simply stepped on Tugger’s shoulder.

The other turned around with surprise, “Mistoffelees? I was about to walk back over, why are you crying?”

He didn’t answer but instead replied, “Is that my drink?” It was so quiet that Tugger almost didn't hear him. 

“Yes,” Tugger handed Mistoffelees the drink. 

But instead spills the drink on Tugger’s clothes. “Don’t ever talk to me again.”

With that said, Misto went to find his sister and left a stunned Tugger standing at the drink stand.

Misto allowed the tears to fall as he found Victoria standing with what he thought was Alonzo’s brother. In the lull of the music, he asked “Victoria, can we go home?”

He didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he replayed the events of the night. 

It wasn’t fair. 

He let himself be let out of the house and into the car. He didn’t speak a word.

* * *

Tugger stood there stunned at what just happened. What happened? Everything was going so well. What happened between the time he stood up and the time he got drinks?

He was so dazed he didn’t notice Munkustrap guiding him to his room. He didn’t notice the tears falling down his face. He didn’t understand.

Tugger didn’t notice when Munkustrap came up beside him with a towel. “Tugger, do you know what happened?”

When the younger brother heard Munkustrap’s voice he finally broke down. He sobbed while Munkustrap hugged him tightly, whispering positive words. “It will be okay.” 

He repeated the phrase a few more times until Tugger let go of the hug. 

Tugger gave a small smile as he took the towel from his brother.

“Thanks,” he murmured. He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. “I don’t have any idea what happened. One minute we were having fun and dancing and the next he poured his drink on me.” 

Munkustrap knew there was more to the story. “I don’t mean to pry, but is there any reason Mistoffelees would do that?”

“No. None I can think of.” 

The older brother sighed. As much as he was needed at the party, his brother needed him more. “How about you take the rest of the night off. Okay?”

Tugger nodded. “Okay.”

With that in agreement, Munkustrap helped Tugger to his bedroom and helped Tugger change from his soaked clothes and into his pajamas. He then helped his dejected younger brother to bed and left quietly.

But before he could even leave the room, Munkustrap heard Tugger quietly say, “Thank you Munk for, um doing this.”

Munkustrap gave one last grin before leaving, “Anything for you little brother.” 

* * *

When Mukustrap got back to the party, the first thing he noticed was the lack of music and people. It seemed that during the time he took care of his brother and now, his friends ended the party. 

“You guys are the best, you know that right?” he told them when he reached them. They were all huddled around the couch with one of the freshmen who was in tears. Munk got right back into big brother mode and took a seat next to the crying boy.

“What seems to be the problem?”

The boy took a stuttered breath, “My friend was the one who caused Mistoffelees to do that to Tugger.”

Munkustrap gazed toward his friends to make sure their story was correct. They nodded.

He swallowed hard. “What is your name?”

“Cyrus”

“Can you tell me what happened Cyrus?”

Cyrus nodded, his bright orange hair shook at the motion, “Well, my friend, or who I thought was my friend, wanted to get back at Tugger for telling her off and only came to the party for that reason. I wanted nothing to do with it but was told to come anyway.”

The dancer paused and didn't notice Bombalurina sit next to him. 

“I mostly stayed on the sidelines. I don’t like parties that much. But I saw how happy Tugger and Mistoffelees were together and dancing. It was like they were in their own world. And that’s what irritated Anabelle to no end. When she noticed the two sitting at a table talking, she waited for them to move. I wanted to do something. Warn them? But I don’t know what Anabelle said to Mistoffelees to make him do that to Tugger. I really don’t.”

When he finished talking, he burst into tears. He was ashamed.

Instead of being yelled at, like with Anabelle, he felt arms pull him into a hug. That’s when he fully broke down. 

Munkustrap finally understood the full story. But what was he going to do?

This boy he was hugging was different than he thought. He thought this Cyrus was going to be a menace but he was just as scared as he was.

“Cyrus?”

The other looked up, “Yes?”

“Where is Anabelle?”

The other shrugged, “Probably left when Alonzo and Bombalurina shut the party down. Probably with her other friends.” He looked down at his lap. Left behind as always.

Munkustrap looked up and met Bomba’s eyes. She nodded. Another truth. 

He made a quick decision. One he hoped he wouldn’t regret. 

“You can stay here for the night. If you want.”

Cyrus looked like he was about to cry again. “Thank you.”

Munkustrap gave a soft smile. 

But there still begs the question. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing mean characters. Anabelle was very difficult to write for the simple reason of how terrible she is to Misto and placing doubt.  
> Cyrus is my own OC that I created several months ago based on my cousin's cat and he may become a major part of the story. I haven't decided yet.  
> But poor Tugger and poor Misto. Can I give them a hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Misto. I wonder what happened between him and Tugger. I had such a difficult time trying to figure out an ending that I couldn't help but write at least one character in pain.  
> As you can tell, the ending leaves a lot to be desired. I’ll probably continue this. If you want to talk, my Tumblr is hilli98215. My Cats the Musical blog is the-metaphorical-jellicle-cat.


End file.
